


Falling and Flying

by FeatherQuill



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuill/pseuds/FeatherQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard reflects on their relationship while waiting for Lee  to return from China.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling and Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) Since this is my first work here I would love comments and feedback.  
> Constructive critisim is always welcome and I hope you enjoy my work :)

It starts simple enough and in the great sheme of things it is pretty funny. Life seldom is for Richard but he does enjoy a hearty laugh now and then. So it isn't his fault that he is practically howling, shaking in the chair next to Lee he is also in danger gliding out of. Lee, only half awake and hair sticking up every which way and in tube socks, waiting for the Make Up department to transform him into Thranduil. When Richard is able to breath again he hands the younger man a cup of coffee. When Lee smiles grateful at him he knows he is lost. He doesn't quite know as to why he recalls that particular memory nearly three years later but he does.

He is certain he will walk a hole into the floor at the Airport but he doesn't care.  
He curses himself a little under his breath that he is behaving like a love sick teen when he finally sees Lee shuffle through customs with his dad on his heels.  
Richard isn't a loud man, never was but he has to force down the urge to scream once the progress stops again while Lee picks up his luggage. 

No,it isn't fair but then again nothing ever is. Lee looks tired to which Richard can relate .  
The perils of being an actor he thinks without as much irony than he is capable of.  
The way his palms sweat reminds him of the way he felt back in New Zealand, a bottle of wine under one arm, a lot of words carefully on his tongue, which were swept away by a lingering kiss that answered every question - even the ones he hadn't dared asking.

So engrossed in his thoughts he nearly yelps as long arms wrap around his waist. Lee merely chuckles before turning them so that their forheads touch.

"Son." Pace Senior all but wheezes while dragging their forgotten luggage behind. "I think Richard can walk on his own. Your suitcase however can't."

Lee naturally ignores his father for a moment before letting go of a slightly trembling Richard. Richard who isn't giggling. He never does.

 

"So. How was China?"

The genuine if tired smile is one of the things that made Richard fall in the first place.  
He lets Lee talk until the younger man falls asleep wrapped around him in their bed a few hours later. Much to his amusement wearing tube socks. Some things would never change.  
It hadn't always been that easy for them but in the end they had alwys pulled through. There weren't endless declartions of love although the rememberence of Lee cursing up a blue streak when trying to bake a pie on Valentines Day still make his lips twitch. Lee shifts in his sleep, blinking.

"You know I missed you."

It sounds too sad but Richard forces the lump in his throat down whispering sweet nothings if only to keep himself from starting to cry about how much of a bitch life could be. 

"I missed the mess you make in the kitchen." 

He quips instead and Lee , sensing the inner turmoil of the other man whacks him with a pillow.  
"Neatfreak." He teases, grabbing the Brits hand none the less and Richard knows it is okay.  
Flying and falling, he muses because a random song pops in his head - feel very much alike.


End file.
